<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second First Meetings by rowx3yourships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089098">Second First Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships'>rowx3yourships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not What Was Expected [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Meet the Family, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Moon Taeil, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suh Youngho | Johnny &amp; Lee Donghyuck | Haechan are cousins, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Overprotective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowx3yourships/pseuds/rowx3yourships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck knew he would have to tell his cousin about imprinting. He knew there would be some awkwardness and more than a little overprotectiveness. At least his cousin's boyfriend is on his side. The only issue - how bad could a double date with his cousin be? The answer - stranger than he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not What Was Expected [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there was a comment on the previous part of this series about wanting to see Johnny's reaction to Yuta and Donghyuck ... that gave me ideas and here we are - another multi-chapter who knows how long mess of a story :)</p>
<p>I don't know how long this story will be or how often updates will come (hopefully at least once a week? but I can't promise) ... but I hope you all enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donghyuck shifted on his bed, moving the laptop to sit on the covers in front of him as he stretched his legs out. “I’m fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You said you had that major project. You don’t have to come visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your heat is coming soon, isn’t it?” Even without being able to smell his scent, Donghyuck knew his cousin was probably pouring his worried scent. “Taeil </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> has explained how heats are worse without an alpha you trust-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll be fine. I promise. You don’t need to worry about me.” Donghyuck sighed with a small shake of his head. “I’m not going through it solo. So you can stop worrying and just focus on work. Or actually getting some sleep. Taeillie </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> said you’re not sleeping much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betrayed by my own boyfriend. But what do you mean, you’re not going through your heat solo? Did Jeno scent some things for you?” Johnny’s face had turned to a frown. “I thought you had been adamant about not asking him because he has two mates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Jeno.” Donghyuck glanced down, nervously. “I, actually - okay don’t freak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duck, telling me not to freak out is making me do exactly that. Now, tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s voice wasn’t harsh or such, but Donghyuck still frowned slightly, curling closer into the hoodie that he had kept from Yuta, letting his scent calm him for a moment. “I imprinted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyck’s voice had been soft, but he knew that Johnny had heard him. The silence on the other side of the video call made Donghyuck’s nerves grow even more wild. He felt his eyes start to water slightly before he heard Johnny sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you, Duck. Are they good to you? Who are they? I need to meet them, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck laughed nervously and kept his eyes focused on the sleeve of the hoodie. “You already know him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? So they’re older than you? Who is it? And please not someone from any of the sports teams.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Johnny had found out about what happened in high school with some of the athletes there and how Donghyuck had a severe mistrust of the jock type. But that made it more nerve-wracking for Donghyuck to tell who his mate was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nakamoto Yuta.” Donghyuck’s voice was soft as he mumbled the name, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, who did you say? I didn’t understand you. I’m not going to be upset with you, Duck. You know that right?” Johnny’s voice was soft and Donghyuck felt his eyes water again. Damn pre-heat emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a chair scraping against the floor came through the computer and Donghyuck glanced up to see Johnny stand and walk back slightly to pace for a moment. He wished Taeil was there to keep Johnny from getting upset or too worked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nakamoto Yuta? From the soccer team? Is that who you’re talking about, Duck?” Johnny had stopped pacing and stood in front of the computer, his arms crossed over his chest. Donghyuck couldn’t get the words to come out so he just nodded. Johnny muttered something under his breath and paced a few more times, shaking his head. “I’m going to kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you are not! You’re not going to touch him or I’ll kick your ass.” Donghyuck glared through the camera, hoping that his cousin could tell the seriousness of everything. “I will kick your ass if you even try anything. He’s my mate and that’s it. So you can get over yourself and your overprotective alpha bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had stopped pacing and was just staring at the camera with a shocked expression on his face, before there was the sound of laughter from the other room. A moment later Taeil walked into view and pushed Johnny back to sit in the chair, sitting on him as well before turning to the camera with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You imprinted? I’m so happy for you, Full Sun! Your idiot cousin isn’t going to do anything to him. Don’t worry. But I am demanding a double date, after your heat is over and you’re feeling better again. I want to properly meet him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck nodded, glad that Taeil had been there. “Of course. I have a few free days in two weeks? There’s some conference that the professors are going to. Freshmen aren’t allowed to go. But I wouldn’t be allowed anyways, since it’s so close to my heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil nodded and leaned back against Johnny and Donghyuck inwardly aww’d. He hated all the pre-heat emotional swings and how everything was in extremes. He pulled his arms closer to himself, trying to curl up farther into the hoodie. Yuta was at soccer practice but had promised to come over afterwards, but seeing Johnny and Taeil, even if they weren’t being overly affectionate, made him feel lonely. He hated pre-heat, almost as much as he hated the actual heat itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he at now?” Johnny’s voice wasn’t harsh, but to Donghyuck it felt like he was accusing Yuta of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soccer practice. He’s captain this year.” Donghyuck absently played with the hem of a sleeve of the hoodie. “He said he’s coming over when he finishes. He promised to bring food too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did he go to practice? You can take excused absences for your mate in heat.” Johnny cut in before Taeil lightly hit him, but that didn’t stop his comments. “What? It’s the truth. Your own or your mate’s heat or rut are excused absences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck frowned and wrapped his arms around himself. “I’m not in heat yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he’s the captain-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the captain too, Duck. It doesn’t make a difference.” Johnny cut in shaking his head, still frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck felt his eyes start to water and he groaned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stop. I told him to go to practice. He doesn’t need to skip practice when it’s just a pre-heat at the moment. I’m fine until he gets back. This isn’t my first heat, I know what I’m doing. You don’t have heats, so you can’t lecture me. I know what I can and can’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, calm down, both of you. John if you can’t stop attacking Hyuckie’s mate then I’m taking the computer and locking myself in the bedroom and you can sleep on the couch.” Taeil’s voice was firm as he frowned at Johnny and Donghyuck was again thankful that Taeil was there to try and calm Johnny down. “You should rest, Full Sun. Get some water and curl up in bed. Don’t worry about your idiot cousin. He won’t do anything. Just focus on and take care of yourself.” Taeil’s expression softened and he smiled slightly. “You can always message me if you need anything. And if this dumb alpha tries anything let me know. I’ll take care of him for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck managed a soft chuckle at Taeil’s words, nodding. “I have some extra water and food already in the room. Nana is a bit of a smothering type. His heats aren’t bad so he was extra worried after my first one here.” He shifted on the bed again, trying to get comfortable. “And practice should be over soon. They had a game yesterday so it’s a lighter day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as if summoned, Donghyuck’s phone went off with a text from Yuta. He smiled to himself as he read the message. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘we finished early - I’m on my way ... what flavor ice cream do you want? :)’</em>
  </b>
  <span> He let out a small chuckle, curling closer into the hoodie again, burying his nose into the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, our baby Full Sun is growing up. A text from your mate?” Taeil’s voice was soft with a smile and Donghyuck nodded. He laughed as Taeil hit Johnny’s arm. “See? Everything is fine. Right, Hyuck? And I mean the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck smiled to himself as he typed a quick reply before glancing back to the computer with a nod. “Of course it is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He is really sweet. It’s still new so I don’t know what it should feel like, but I really like him.” He felt his cheeks flushing and he dropped his eyes to his hands, his fingers absently playing with the hem of his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all we need to know, Duck.” Johnny’s words surprised Donghyuck and he jerked his head up to the computer screen. “You have always had a very expressive face. That’s why you’re so horrible at lying. At least to anyone who actually knows you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled to himself as Taeil shifted to press a kiss to Johnny’s cheek. “See? Was that so hard?” Taeil laughed before turning back to the computer. “You said practice should be over soon and he’s coming over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck nodded. “He texted me to ask what flavor ice cream I wanted. Practice ended early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure an impatient captain had nothing to do with that.” The sarcasm in Johnny’s voice made Donghyuck laugh and Taeil simply roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll end the call then, Full Sun. You need to rest and take care of yourself. Text or call me if you need anything. And I mean anything.” Taeil pointed at the camera and Donghyuck nodded. “I meant it about the double date too. After your heat breaks and you’re feeling better we are going to have a double date, so we can meet your mate. Again, in Johnny’s case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck nodded again. “I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now get some water and rest. Love you, Full Sun.” He smiled softly at Taeil’s words, trying to keep his eyes from watering. Damn pre-heat emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything, let me know.” Johnny’s voice was firm and Donghyuck simply nodded. “And tell Yuta that if he doesn’t take care of you then I’m going to find him and kick his ass.” Before Donghyuck could argue, Johnny smiled. “Love you, Duck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m ignoring what you just said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I already told you that I’ll kick your ass if you touch him.” He tried to glare through the camera, hoping the expression and meaning would be obvious. “And I love you too, Taeillie </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Johnny’s frown made Donghyuck laugh and he shrugged. “I guess you’re okay too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed as Taeil laughed as well. “You should be glad I like you. Now do what </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> said and just rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck nodded and waved to the computer screen as he ended the call. He turned his computer off and moved it back to his desk. Grabbing a water bottle from the mini-fridge that Taeil had given him and taking several long sips, he moved back to his bed and sat the water bottle down on his side table before laying down and trying to get comfortable again. Heats were the absolute worst.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[ i don't own any of the nct members - this is just fiction ]</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it - feel free to let me know what you thought ... or you can just chat about anything :)</p><p>stay safe and healthy everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sorry this has taken so long to update - things have been crazy with adulting and work and such (like today i spent almost 3 hrs working on adulting stuff - on a Saturday!) - but hopefully it will be somewhat worth it? ... i did also randomly find a plotting / starting blurbs for an original fiction that i hadn't even known about and can't remember even writing - i might tweak the universe some and it might result in another au? if you all would be interested? ... i do already have two other au's that are in progress that haven't been posted - if there's any interest / such ... i'm also already working on the next chapter for this fic - so don't worry, i'm not abandoning anything :)</p>
<p>i hope everyone is staying safe / such with all the crazy stuff going on in the world right now</p>
<p>enough rambling - i hope you enjoy :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i><b>[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]</b><br/>in this au - heats/ruts are not sexual like in most other a/b/o au's ... as for heats: think instead like a really bad flu mixed with a strong dose of PMS and sometimes a sort of feeling of unease in your own skin (like your skin is too small for your body or such) ... while they can sometimes end up being somewhat sexual in nature (when a pair of mates have a really strong bond / when a heat gets really bad and continues longer than normal) - it's not the standard ... [ I just wanted to note that to let everyone know - if you have questions / such feel free to ask and I can hopefully explain ]</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donghyuck sighed and rolled over, burying his face in Yuta’s neck, not wanting to fully wake up. If he kept still perhaps he could fall back asleep. It was the weekend and he didn’t need to get up early. Yuta wrapped his arms tighter around Donghyuck’s waist pulling him closer while mumbling something that Donghyuck couldn’t quite understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An alarm on Donghyuck’s phone went off and he groaned. Why had he set an alarm? It was Saturday. Yuta grumbled and shifted around to reach an arm out to the table where Donghyuck’s phone was. He absently knocked his hand around before managing to turn the alarm off. Donghyuck shuffled closer, shifting to rest his head on Yuta’s chest with a whine. He both felt and heard the soft chuckle from Yuta before he felt the light touch of a kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s there an alarm?” Donghyuck’s voice was groggy and the words somewhat slurred together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt another chuckle from Yuta as he was pulled close. “You did it because of lunch with Johnny and Taeil </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck grumbled and shook his head, still not moving from his spot or opening his eyes. “Hmph, no. Why do we have to get up so early?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that early, Hyuckie. We’re supposed to meet them in an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I changed my mind. I’m not leaving bed.” Donghyuck tightened his arm around Yuta’s waist and Yuta laughed loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Hyuckie. Johnny already threatened to kill me multiple times. Imagine what he would do if we didn’t show up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck opened his eyes to glare up at Yuta, ignoring the soft smile. “I’d kick his ass before he could hurt you. So your argument doesn’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I love that you would be willing to attempt to protect me from your cousin, I think it’s safe to say there is no escaping this meal. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt. Especially because of me.” Yuta pressed another kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead and gently started to pull them both into a sitting position. “Come on, I know you’ve missed him too. Or at least Taeil </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Accepting there was no getting out of it or delaying it any more, Donghyuck sat up with a frown. “I don’t miss Johnny </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And if he tries anything, I’ll-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was cut off by Yuta pressing a finger to his lips with a soft smile. “I know, Hyuckie. Come on, let’s get ready. We can make Johnny pay for the meal since he insisted on it. And we’ll order a massive dessert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta laughed as he pulled away to get out of bed and Donghyuck only frowned. “I’m only going because Taeillie </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked.” Donghyuck grumbled as he slowly pushed himself out of bed as well, ignoring the way Yuta laughed as he walked out to the bathroom, carrying the small bag of shower essentials he had left here for whenever he stayed over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck turned at the sound of a knock on the open bedroom door, raising an eyebrow at Jeno standing in the doorway. “I’m going to pick up groceries on the way back from work. If you think of anything we need, text me. Have fun with </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyungs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jeno turned to leave before turning back with a small smile. “Could you check that Nana is actually awake on your way out? He has a study group and Junnie didn’t come over last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Thanks. And I’ll just yell at him, I’d rather not go into your room and find him in whatever state you’re leaving him.” He laughed at the blush on Jeno’s face as he shook his head. He waved as Jeno turned to leave before turning back to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt. It wouldn’t matter how cold the weather is, because he had no intention of giving Yuta’s hoodie back, at least until his scent faded from the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck’s phone went off with a text and he moved to sit back on the edge of the bed as he opened the message, smiling to himself at the message from Taeil. </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘Johnny promised to be on his best behavior or else … we’re at the cafe, the trip didn’t take as long as Johnny said it would - but you don’t need to rush’</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck frowned and dropped his phone back onto the bed and turned to see if Yuta had finished his shower so he could get ready as well. He jumped slightly at the sight of Yuta already back in the room, even if he hadn’t finished getting dressed. Donghyuck’s cheeks flushed slightly and Yuta laughed, his scent growing stronger in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute.” Yuta’s voice was soft and Donghyuck shook his head slightly, walking past him to use the bathroom himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he finished his shower and walked back into his room, Donghyuck frowned at the sight of Yuta wearing the hoodie Donghyuck had </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘borrowed’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>from him ever since they had imprinted. He crossed his arms over his chest with a frown. “I was going to wear that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta’s laugh made Donghyuck frown more. “I know. I’m just re-scenting it for you. I gave it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck felt the frown melt from his face and he could tell Yuta’s scent was stronger in the room. It was the familiar warm and comforting scent, and Donghyuck moved to wrap his arms around Yuta’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply. He felt Yuta’s chuckle as he wrapped his arms around him in return. He let himself sink into the scent, smiling to himself as Yuta pressed his own face into Donghyuck’s neck and let his scent grow stronger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another alarm went off on Donghyuck’s phone and he frowned, tightening his arms around Yuta’s waist. “Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta laughed before maneuvering to reach and turn off the alarm before wrapping his arms back around Donghyuck. “Come on, Hyuck. We need to leave or we’ll be late.” Donghyuck frowned as Yuta stepped back before he pulled off the hoodie and slid it over Donghyuck’s head with a laugh. “There you go. You should probably fix that though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck grumbled as he shifted to straighten and then pull the hoodie down over him, unconsciously burying his nose in the fabric. He ignored the soft laugh from Yuta and instead just moved to gather his wallet and phone before turning to the door. “Okay, but I’m only going because it was Taeillie </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> who asked. And we’re making Johnny </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> pay for it all.” He stepped around Yuta and moved to knock on the door to Jeno and Jaemin’s room, raising his voice. “Nana! You better be awake! I’m not coming to drag your ass out of bed and your mates aren’t here to deal with you. Jeno made coffee for you, so get up. I’m leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were sounds from the other side of the door and Jaemin’s voice was still groggy with sleep even through the door. “I’m awake. Go away, demon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta had moved to the entranceway of their dorm room already standing in his shoes and was laughing softly. Donghyuck walked over and leaned down to pull on his own shoes laughing loudly. He stood and pulled the door open. “Okay, let’s go. I need to order the biggest and most expensive dessert the cafe has.” He grinned at Yuta, dropping his hand to take his.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[ i don't own any of the nct members - this is just fiction ]</p>
<p>sorry there's not technically the meeting of the two couples in this chapter - i wanted to post something for you guys and it seemed like a good place to break ... feel free to let me know what you think / such - i love reading your comments (even if i don't reply right away)</p>
<p>also who wants to come scream with me about all the wayv content we've been getting (both the full group and the individual members) and the upcoming comeback? hehe ... but seriously - i am so excited i swear i haven't shut up about it / them [ they're one of my ults - i can't help it ]</p>
<p>and the 127 comeback we had?! what did you all think of it? i love the old-school video game feel and such ... and both of the b-tracks on the album repackage are amazing! which is your favorite - "nonstop" or "make your day"? ... i'm a sucker for ballads - also all of my actual biases (because yes there are MULTIPLE) in nct are vocalists (wreckers run the gamut however heh) - so i'd have to vote for "make your day" but i really like "nonstop" too - it all just depends on my mood :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first off - i am so sorry this has taken so long to get updated ... not gonna lie, i lost some focus and motivation for a little while with this unfortunately ... and then i was moving (which is a pain in itself) so that ended up taking all of my time that i wasn't working (because yes, i'm an adult and have to do adult things - even if i don't want to)</p>
<p>secondly - to everyone who has stuck around, thank you so much, your kudos and comments and such always make my day ... for those who might be new readers, i hope you enjoy this rambling au that i can't seem to get away from </p>
<p>thirdly - there are more things in the works for this au ... as well as having some other au's / storylines ... i have the space!wayv series that i've posted some parts to already, as well as having started to post a crack series that is just a bunch of drabbles for fun ... so there's more to read if you're interested </p>
<p>finally - thank you so much and i hope you're all staying safe and healthy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as they walked into the cafe, Donghyuck smiled at the sight of Johnny and Taeil sitting at a table in the corner. He walked over and let himself fall into a hug from Taeil before turning to Johnny with a frown. “Don’t say anything. I’m serious, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta laughed from behind Donghyuck and pulled him back into a hug, leaning his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “I’m sure Johnny won’t try anything. Now let’s sit down. We still have to order lunch.” Yuta whispered the last in his ear, the teasing tone familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck moved to sit across from Taeil, pulling Yuta to sit beside him and interlacing their fingers. “Taeillie </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this is Yuta </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Taeillie </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Johnny </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s boyfriend.” Donghyuck turned from Taeil to smile at Yuta. He hoped there wouldn’t be any curiosity about introducing him as Johnny’s boyfriend, rather than mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ve seen you around before at matches or such.” Yuta smiled with a nod. “So do we get the standard boring questions out of the way first? Or do we just jump to the deep ones?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sound that was almost like a scoff and a laugh from Johnny and Donghyuck frowned at his cousin before Taeil shrugged. “Or we could just mix them all up and see where it goes? But first we should probably order. I don’t know about you two, but I’m starving. This idiot decided that we simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave almost an hour earlier than we needed to, because ‘traffic’.” He teasingly added air quotes to the word. “So I didn’t get to eat much for breakfast.” Taeil motioned between Donghyuck and Yuta. “Order whatever you want, he’s paying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck laughed and turned his attention to the menus on the table in front of them, leaning slightly against Yuta. “Oh I was already going to make him pay. And I fully intend on ordering the most expensive meal here.” He turned to grin at Johnny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an odd silence at the table, and Donghyuck bit his lip and leaned farther into Yuta’s side. He relaxed slightly at the feel of Yuta’s hand reaching to take his. He glanced up to see Johnny staring at him and he dropped his eyes to the menu again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, stop trying to intimidate them, John. If you’re going to behave like a caveman, I’ll have them kick you out of the cafe and you can try to find your own way back.” Taeil’s voice wasn’t harsh, just the same soft slightly teasing tone it had around Johnny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck stifled a laugh at the look on Johnny’s face in return. Before Johnny could say or do anything in return, a waitress walked over and they gave her their orders. Donghyuck grinning to himself as he went through his large order. He could smell the amusement from both Yuta and Taeil and had to fight to keep from laughing himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the waitress left, Johnny frowned at Donghyuck. “You better be glad there was an extra commission this week. Or you wouldn’t be getting half of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck grinned with a shrug. “Oh well, you’re still going to pay for it.” He turned to Taeil with a smile. “Do you have any new students, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He turned back to Yuta. “Taeillie </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a vocal teacher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil laughed softly and Yuta turned to him with a smile. “You teach vocal lessons? What ages?” Donghyuck smiled watching the interaction between the two. He would never admit it, but he had secretly been worried about them not getting along, because he didn’t want any of the people he cared about to hate each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I teach mostly high schoolers, but I’m also an adjunct for the university at times. It’s helpful for my graduate studies as well.” Taeil shrugged with a shy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s really awesome. One of my roommates is a composition and production major. Qian Kun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil nodded with a smile. “I know Kun! I worked with him several times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta laughed and turned to Donghyuck. “How crazy. We have all these connections.” Donghyuck smiled back at him with a soft laugh. Yuta turned to Johnny with a grin. “I don’t have to ask you about your major or job.” Johnny scoffed and shook his head, probably about to say something before the waitress showed up again with their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about you? I know this oaf probably knows all about you, but I know next to nothing.” Taeil’s voice (and scent) was still a bit playful, but Donghyuck knew he would be mentally taking score of everything Yuta said and did. He knew it wasn’t a bad thing and that Taeil was only trying to protect him, but that didn’t stop the worry and insecurity that started to grow in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta turned to look at Donghyuck, frowning slightly. “What’s wrong? Your scent-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck shook his head, waving him off. “It’s nothing. I just remembered something is all. Really, nothing to worry about.” He leaned in to rest his head against Yuta’s shoulder, pressing his face into the crook of his neck for a moment and letting the comforting scent reassure him. He glanced up to see Taeil giving him a look and he ducked his head back into the crook of Yuta’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Full Sun, what’s wrong? I may not personally know how mating bonds affect things, but I know enough about you, so I can tell this is a very strong and serious connection for you. And do you think when you told us about having imprinted that Johnny would have hesitated to attack if he thought Yuta was a bad person?” Taeil leaned across the table slightly, reaching to lightly squeeze Donghyuck’s shoulder. “There’s nothing to worry about, I promise. So if you’re worried about either of us trying to separate you, then we should apologize. I trust you to know yourself and your heart. I’m not here to judge Yuta, I just want to get to know him, since he’s going to be in your life for a long time and I love you and worry about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck felt tears in his eyes and he clenched them shut, he didn’t want to cause a scene in the middle of the cafe and he knew if he let even one tear escape there would be a mess. Yuta’s scent grew warmer and seemed to wrap around him and he felt a light kiss on his temple. He took a shaky breath trying to calm himself down again. He turned to see the concern on Taeil’s face and it looked like Johnny was close to tears himself and Donghyuck choked out a small laugh. “What happened to the tough alpha act, hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to cut some of the tension surrounding the table and Donghyuck watched as Taeil turned to laugh at Johnny who was wiping his face. “You act so macho and badass but I swear you’re more emotional than some of my students.” Taeil leaned in to kiss Johnny’s cheek with a playful grin. “You big baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to interrupt. Here’s your orders.” The waitress seemed nervous as she passed out the plates of food and Taeil thanked her. “Enjoy, let me know if there’s anything else you need.” She seemed to pause for a moment before smiling and adding to Taeil, “You and your mate are such a cute couple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was small, but Donghyuck saw the slight flinch from Johnny, and Taeil merely smiled and thanked her again. Donghyuck frowned watching as Johnny kept his head ducked slightly, starting to cut his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John, it’s okay.” Taeil’s voice was soft and he gently leaned against him for a moment before turning to the other two with a somewhat forced smile. “Sorry, it’s just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta shook his head, holding out a hand in front of him. “No apologies needed. It’s fine. As long as you’re both okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck felt a small smile at the concern he could feel from Yuta. He glanced at Johnny and sighed softly before sitting up and putting on a smile. “I haven’t gotten to ask for any embarrassing stories about Yuta </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m sure there’s plenty from soccer practices and matches.” He turned to Yuta with a smile. “Or any stories about Johnny </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m sure Taeillie </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> would love to hear those too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta seemed to understand what he was trying to do by changing the subject and laughed loudly before nodding and turning to Taeil. “Of course I do! What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t have embarrassing stories to share?” Yuta winked and Donghyuck couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “So, there was a playoff game when we were sophomores, this was before I had to take a year off, so we were both still the same year. It was an away game and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny groaned and shook his head, reaching to try to cover Yuta’s mouth. “No, I would like to try and retain some of my dignity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil and Donghyuck both laughed before Taeil leaned in. “So what happened with that game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just- Gross!” Johnny jumped and pulled his hand away from Yuta who was grinning mischievously, and he wiped his palm on a napkin causing the rest of the table to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. It was an away game and you’ll never guess what this idiot did.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[ i don't own any of the nct members - this is just fiction ]</p>
<p>and oops - that went a little heavier than i had originally intended with this story ... but hopefully it's still enjoyed? ... if anyone wants to know more with what's going on, let me know :)</p>
<p>and sorry for the kinda abrupt / shoddy ending, i thought i would leave it open for your imagination as to what the embarrassing story would be :) ... (also because this chapter would be another massive rambling pieces if i continued - so i broke up this and the next chapter and just skipped over the embarrassing story and some unknown to me way to connect the parts)</p>
<p>i think there might be one more chapter to this story(?) ... but then again - those who have read other things know my stories tend to run away from me :)</p>
<p>let me know what you all think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>